Tension
by Drummer Chick 13
Summary: COMPLETE! Freddy likes Katie, Zack likes Katie, Katie likes Freddy, and Summer likes Freddy. Will all this tension separate the band, or bring them together? Rated just to be safe. Please R&R!
1. Summer likes Freddy!

Summary: Freddy likes Katie, Zack likes Katie, Katie likes Freddy, and Summer likes Freddy. Will all this tension separate the band... or bring them together? I'm not very good at writing summaries. Please R&R!

A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever! In this fic, Freddy lives in between Katie and Summer and Zack lives next to Summer. Also, the band is around 15 years old and in 10th grade.

Disclaimer: If I owned School of Rock I wouldn't be writing this fan fic would I?

Chapter 1: Summer

"I am 15 years old and what have I accomplished?" Summer asked her best friend Katie.

"That is the most stupid question I have ever heard in my entire life!" Katie answered. "You have a higher GPA than all of our band members combined! You have been the manager of School of Rock for 5 years and we're still going strong, mainly because of you... need I say more?"

"No, I just... I just wish I could be cool and laid back for like... 5 minutes. Like you guys!"

"Like who?"

"Like Freddy!"

"Freddy? What about Freddy?"

"Did I say Freddy? I meant... ummm... you!"

Summer knew Katie would get the truth out of her. Summer liked Freddy. She wouldn't be able to deny it either because she was a terrible liar. She could only hope Katie wouldn't connect the dots. But she did.

"You like Freddy, don't you?"

"No!"

"Yes you do!"

Summer felt really bad that she liked Freddy because everyone in the band (except for Freddy that is) knew that Katie was head over heels for him. But she couldn't help wondering who Freddy liked. Maybe she could make a move on Freddy? Ask him for his e-mail address or something and see what happens. She was awakened from her thoughts by a voice.

"Summer!" Katie's mom yelled from downstairs. "Your mom says to go home for dinner."

"OK," she yelled back. "See ya Katie!"

"IM me later," Katie replied.

Summer walked downstairs and out the door. She had to walk by Freddy's house to get to hers.

"Hey Tink! When's next band practice?" she heard Freddy yell from outside his house.

"Hi Spazzy!" she said jokingly. "Tomorrow after school."

"Thanks," he answered.

"Anytime," Summer replied.

While thinking about how cute he looked when he wasn't in his school uniform, she tripped over a rock in front of her house. Freddy started laughing as Summer turned red.

"_Crap!"_ she thought. _"Now I look stupid!"_

A/N: Did you like it? Please review! I know it's not very good. It'll get better... I hope. I will try to update soon. Next chapter: Katie.


	2. Katie loves Freddy!

**WOW! I feel so loved! People actually liked my first chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I just want to say that everything in **_italics_** is the person's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned School of Rock, I would know (and be dating) Kevin Clark, and I wouldn't be sitting here right now writing this.**

Chapter 2: Katie

I don't believe that Summer likes Freddy! I have to go on the computer and talk to her! 

"Can I please be excused?" Katie asked during dinner.

"Sure," her father replied.

_Summer left over an hour ago. She has to be done eating by now._

As soon as Katie signed on, she saw that Summer was already online waiting for her.

Tinkerbell68 – Hey!

Poshspice55 – What's up with this you liking Freddy thing?

Tinkerbell68 – Nothing.

Poshspice55 – I know something is up and you are going to tell me right now!

Tinkerbell68 – Fine. I like him... only a little though!

Poshspice55 – Wow.

Tinkerbell68 – Wow what?

Poshspice55 – Do you know what hurts more than you liking the same person I like?

Tinkerbell68 – What?

Poshspice55 – That you didn't tell me that you liked him!

Tinkerbell68 – Sorry! I just didn't want to hurt you!

Poshspice68 – I thought we were best friends!

Tinkerbell55 – We are! I'm really sorry!

Poshspice55 – Just tell me things from now on.

Tinkerbell68 – Deal! Look I gotta go finish my homework.

Poshspice55 – Me too. See ya!

Tinkerbell68 – Are we still best friends?

Poshspice55 – Forever!

Tinkerbell68 – Good! To my history homework!

And Summer signed off. Just as Katie was about to sign off so she can start her Math homework, she got an IM.

SpazzyMcgee99 – Posh? Are you there?

Poshspice55 – What's up Mcgee?

SpazzyMcgee99 – Just wanted to let you know that we have band practice tomorrow after school.

Poshspice55 – I know.

SpazzyMcgee99 – Oh, okay. Hey, do you know anything about what we have to do for math homework.

Poshspice55 – I have not much more of a clue than you do. Zack probably knows.

SpazzyMcgee99 – Yea, I guess I'll call him. Thanks anyway! Well, I gotta go.

Poshspice55 – Bye.

SpazzyMcgee99 – See ya tomorrow babe.

And Freddy signed off also.

Babe? Did he just call me BABE?!? Freddy Jones just called me babe. Oh well, he's had so many girlfriends, he probably calls everyone babe. Now back to my math homework.

Katie couldn't concentrate on math so she decided she would ask Summer for help the next day during Study Hall. It was late by the time she finished her History and Science homework so she went straight to bed... still thinking about what Freddy had called her.

The Next Day

Katie woke up the next morning and put on her school uniform. She hated the uniform, especially that she had to wear high heels. She stuffed an AC/DC shirt and jeans in her backpack so she could change after school for band practice. She grabbed her bass and walked out the door. She would have to walk by Dewey's apartment to get to school and she could drop off the bass. Katie found Summer waiting for her outside like she always did. Summer always woke up really early so she'd be ready on time. That meant Summer got to Katie's house before Katie could even walk out the door.

"We're waiting for Freddy. As usual." Summer said.

Katie, Summer, and Freddy walked to school together everyday. They would walk with Zack too, but he wasn't allowed to. Zack's uptight dad drove him to school everyday because he thought it wasn't safe to walk. When Freddy finally walked out of his house he looked very different.

"Freddy Jones, what the hell did you do to your hair?" Katie screamed. "Mrs. Turner is gonna kill you!" (A/N: I made Mrs. Turner the principal of the high school.)

"I dyed it. Do you like it? And who cares what Mrs. Turner says?" Freddy answered.

Freddy's normally spiky blonde hair was now not only spiky, but he had dyed it fire engine red! But Katie could tell he didn't care if he got detention. He liked his hair, and to him detention would only get him out of geometry.

"No I don't like it!" Katie answered.

"Aw! Come on Katie, why don't you like it? It's really punk rock!" Freddy wanted to know.

"Well, I guess it's okay, but Mrs. Turner is gonna flip!" Katie replied.

"If we don't leave now, we won't have time to stop at Dewey's. Come on!" Summer pleaded.

"Fine, we gotta stop at Dewey's, I can't bring this to school," Katie said picking up her bass. She had dropped it in shock when she saw Freddy's new hair color.

By the time they got to school, Freddy had convinced Katie that his hair was cool. But when they walked in the building, Mrs. Turner freaked out just like Katie predicted. Only Freddy didn't get 3rd period detention like he had hoped (3rd period was geometry), he got 5th period detention. That meant lunch detention. The only detention that Freddy couldn't stand getting.

**Did you like it? Please keep reviewing! I think this chapter is much better than the last one. It has much more detail, and it's a lot longer. Hopefully it'll keep getting better. Next chapter: Freddy**


	3. Freddy loves Katie?

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!**

**Swimmerkitti: There will be a twist eventually (hopefully). Thanks for the review!**

**Maigain: I like Freddy/Katie better, I don't really understand Freddy/Summer. Thanks for the review!**

**Wyverna: Sorry about that, it was supposed to be Tinkerbell68 and Poshspice55. Thanks for the review!**

**Nanners-77: Thanks for the great review!**

**Thedoorsrock(): Thanks for the great review!**

**Rupertsgirlie: Here it is, thanks for reviewing!**

**You like me! You really like me!**

**Disclaimer: All I own of School of Rock is... ummm... nothing.**

Chapter 3: Freddy

_I hate lunch detention! I want to go eat lunch with my friends. Especially Katie. Whoa! Where did that come from! I must be going nuts. Maybe it's from not eating. YES! The bell just rang!_

Freddy walked out of detention starving. Summer passed him on the way to her next class.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry," she said as she gave him a small bag of chips.

"Uh, thanks?" he replied while walking to his next class. He opened the bag of chips and began to eat them.

_What's her problem? Miss Perfect suddenly cares about the welfare of poor little me._

Freddy somehow got through the rest of the day without passing out from hunger (even though he ate the chips, he was still hungry). After school, the entire band walked to Dewey's together (even Zack because it was only down the street). Since they had changed in the bathrooms at school, they were a sight to see. 15 of them (Summer had a student council meeting so she couldn't make it) all walking together, most of them with outfits that had a rock band name on it and all with the same Horace Green High School backpack. By the time they got to Dewey's, Freddy could tell something was up with Katie.

"What's up Katie? You look like something's wrong," Freddy asked, immediately concerned.

"It's nothing, I just forgot my sneakers at home, and I'm stuck wearing these heels. They don't hurt or anything, they're just annoying," Katie answered.

"Oh," Freddy said before Dewey interrupted him.

"Rock and roll positions everyone!" Dewey exclaimed.

Freddy took his place behind the drums as Katie picked up her bass. As they practiced, Freddy couldn't help thinking about how Katie looked while she was playing her bass. About an hour later, it was time to go home.

"See ya later Zack!" Freddy said to one of his best friends. Zack's dad drove him home from Dewey's even though everyone else in the band walked home. Sometimes Freddy thought that Zack's dad drove him because he thought Zack wasn't safe walking with Freddy, not that he wasn't safe walking at all.

As Zack and his dad drove off, Katie and Freddy started walking home together as they usually did. Katie had left her bass at Dewey's so she wouldn't have to carry it, so she had a lighter load than usual. They were about five minutes away from their houses when Katie screamed.

"Ow! Crap! I can't believe this!" Katie screamed.

"What's wrong?" Freddy immediately reacted.

"I twisted my ankle because the heel on my shoe broke!" Katie replied.

"You shoe broke! Can that happen? Wait! I have an idea!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Wow, that's weird."

"Shut up, don't you want to hear it?"

"I guess so."

"You can hop on my back!"

"You're serious."

"Yes! Just put your shoes in your backpack, and I'll carry you home. It's not too far from here, and I'm strong. I can carry you."

"Wow, you're so modest. Wait, you actually want me to get on your back?" Katie asked laughing hysterically.

"Unless you want to walk home in one shoe and a twisted ankle."

"Oh fine." Katie said as she hopped on Freddy's back.

"Imagine how we must look. Two 10th graders in AC/DC shirts giving each other piggyback rides!" Freddy said laughing. He had to stop, he was laughing so hard. Eventually, they both stopped laughing and kept going.

_This is gonna be fun._

They finally got home and Freddy ran right past their houses.

"Freddy Jones, go back to our houses!" Katie screamed in his ear.

"I don't want to!" Freddy answered.

"Then let me off your back!" Katie pleaded

"I don't think so!" Freddy laughed

"Come on!" Katie said while tightening her grip around his neck.

"Stop! You're choking me!"

"I know. Bring me back!"

"Fine."

He brought Katie back and up to her front steps.

"Well, thanks for bringing me home, even if I had to choke you for you to actually bring to my house," Katie said.

"Your very welcome!" Freddy replied. "Ummm... hey maybe you can come over later! I have some more hair dye. We can have some fun with it!"

"Okay, I'll get my sneakers and be right over!" Katie answered.

"I'll leave the front door open. I'll be in my room," Freddy said.

"Okay," Katie answered. "See ya in five minutes!"

"See ya!"

And Freddy ran back to his house as Katie went inside hers.

_What am I feeling? Is this... love? I've had tons of girlfriends, but I've never felt this. No, I don't love Katie. Then why am I so happy? I do love Katie! Crap! Why does all the confusing stuff always happen to me? I love Katie! I LOVE KATIE!_

"I love Katie!" he yelled before he stepped inside his house.

_Did I just say that out loud? Oh well. Who cares?_

But little did they know; Zack cared. And he was looking out his window and saw (and heard) everything.

**Well... was this one better. It went a little fast (I think), but it doesn't end there. It gets better... and even more tense. Please review! Next chapter: Zack.**


	4. Zack likes Katie

What's up everyone? Right now I am in a huge writer's block, but everyone seems to want me to update this. I hope it's good. Here goes nothing

Disclaimer: If I owned School of Rock, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer saying that I don't own it.

A/N: Everything in _italics _is thoughts of the character.

Chapter 4: Zack

_Oh my god! Did I just hear that right? Freddy likes Katie? How does Freddy like Katie? Wait, he didn't say that he liked Katie. He said that he LOVED Katie. I wonder if she heard? I know they are best friends and everything. Plus they have that love/hate thing going on. But I didn't think they really meant LOVE. I am Freddy's other best friend and he never told me he loved Katie. Then again I never told him I like Katie._

Zack had just heard Freddy scream out that he loved Katie. But Zack liked Katie too. Now Zack was furious. He decided to spy on them. Since he was one of Freddy's best friends, he knew where Freddy kept the spare key to the back door. He figured if he went in the back door, no one would hear him.

He walked around the house, and looked under the flowerpot. Just as he expected, there was a small silver key. He took the key and put it in the lock in the door. He turned the key and turned the doorknob.

_Yes! It opened! What was that sound? Oh no! Katie just walked in! I have to hide!_

Zack waited about five minutes behind the refrigerator. He waited until he heard Katie close and lock the door behind her, walk up the stairs, and go into Freddy's room. He heard Freddy's blasting stereo playing Metallica **(A/N: Is that spelled right?)** turn off. Then he knew they were talking. Zack slowly walked up the stairs, one by one; making sure no one heard him. He knew Freddy's parents weren't home, so he only had to make sure Freddy and Katie didn't hear him.

_Okay, they're in his room. The door is closed. Good, now I could listen in through the door, and they won't see me._

Zack walked up next to the door to Freddy's room. The door was covered in Metallica, AC/DC, and Led Zeppelin posters. Zack sat down next to the door and listened to Freddy and Katie's conversation.

"What color do you want to dye your hair?" Freddy asked Katie.

"I don't know. What colors do you have?" Katie answered.

"I have red, blue, green, pink, and orange. Oh, I have black and white too!" Freddy replied.

Katie laughed. "Where did you get this stuff?"

"I won it!"

"Where?"

"At my little cousin's birthday party. There was a contest and I won!"

"You won against all the four year olds?" Katie laughed.

"No, they were at least seven!"

"Whatever, I want pink!"

"Your wish is my command!"

"How many wishes do I get?"

"Three! Wish one was pink hair dye."

"Okay, wish two is chocolate chip cookies!"

Zack hid at this. He thought they might come out of Freddy's room to get cookies from the kitchen. That was until he realized that Freddy kept a secret bag of cookies under his bed for when he was grounded. Zack crawled back over to the door and kept listening.

"Mmmm! I love these!" Katie said through a mouthful of cookies.

"Okay you have one more wish," Freddy reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Ummm... wish number three is... oh! I have a good one! Wish number three is to tell me what you meant when you screamed 'I love Katie' earlier," Katie said.

"Oh... umm... you heard that?" Freddy said awkwardly.

"Yes, now my wish is your command. Fess up!"

"Okay... when I said 'I love Katie' I meant... well I meant what I said. I love you."

Katie choked on the orange soda she was drinking. (Freddy also kept orange soda under his bed.) Zack stood up. He was fuming.

Cliffhanger! Haha! I know what's gonna happen and you don't! ::dances around in circles:: Heehee! Okay, to find out what's gonna happen you have to review! So review! And I'll update soon! Next Chapter: Well it should be Summer, but I'm gonna make it Katie. The one after that will be Summer.

**Oh and to all of you who reviewed:**

**Thedoorsrock(): Yay! You liked it!**

**Rupertsgirlie: Here's how we found out what happened at Freddy's!**

**Nanners-77: If they didn't live so close together, there wouldn't be a story!**

**Wyverna: Yay! You liked it too!**

**Ta ta for now!**


	5. At Freddy's house

**Hooray! I had a brilliant idea for Chapter 5! So lets skip the boring stuff and get right into the story. Oh... wait... the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: You obviously know that I don't own School of Rock. So why do I even bother?**

Chapter 5: Katie

"What! You... you what?!?" Katie screamed.

"I... uh... love you?" Freddy said sadly clearly thinking Katie didn't like him back.

Katie felt bad about how she had just said that, "Oh... no... sorry... I mean... I didn't mean... I didn't mean that to come out that way... I mean... I... uh... I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"I... umm... love you too," Katie said the last three words in an almost whisper.

"You love me! Cuz I love you. And you love me. And that means we love each other!"

"Wow! Freddy Jones, rocket scientist!" Katie said sarcastically. "Or brain surgeon! Or nuclear scientist! Uh oh, I don't want to even think about that. You'd blow up the world!"

"Wait! That means we love each other!" Freddy said as if he didn't hear what Katie had just said. "Because... well we love each other. Wait, how long have you loved me? Cuz I've loved you since we met!"

Katie laughed at Freddy's sudden excited-ness, "Me too."

::Flashback:: **(A/N: I love flashbacks!)**

"I don't wanna go to school!" five-year-old Katie cried.

"School doesn't start until tomorrow! Until then, why don't you make friends with the little boy whose family just moved in next door," her mom pleaded hoping that if Katie made a new friend, she would be more willing to go to kindergarten.

"Fine!" Katie stomped off heading towards the house next door.

She rang the doorbell and a little blonde haired boy opened the door.

"Hello!" the boy exclaimed.

"My mom forced me to come here and meet you. I don't even want to be here. And I DON'T want to go to kindergarten tomorrow!" Katie said.

"Why not? Kindergarten is awesome!" the boy said.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"What's your name anyway?"

"Freddy Jones."

"Hello, Freddy Jones, I'm Katie Brown!"

"Hi!"

"And guess what!"

"What?"

"I think I'm going to kindergarten tomorrow!"

::End Flashback::

Freddy laughed, "I bet you would have never gone to kindergarten if it weren't for me!"

"Don't flatter yourself McGee!" Katie answered.

"Wait, so if we love each other, why haven't we been going out with each other?"

"Ummm... because you never asked me out."

"Oh, well, Katie Brown... will you go out with me?"

"Hmmmmmmm." Katie tried to prolong the anticipation as long as possible.

"Come on Posh, you know you want to!"

"Oh fine! Yes!"

And at that moment Zack threw open the door to find Freddy and Katie in mid-kiss.

**Another cliffhanger! I'm building the anticipation for as long as possible. You know I can't do the Summer chapter now so she'll have to wait till later. Next chapter: Freddy. Oh... and REVIEW! Can you believe only three people reviewed my last chapter. THREE PEOPLE! If you review, you get a cookie! Now I bet you wanna review. Now look at that little button on the bottom of the screen and click it! You know you want to!**

**Wait! I got a question before you click that little button. Should I write a fic where the band is thirty-ish and there is a reunion? If you think I should, help me think of a conflict for the story. Thanks!**

**Thanks to my only reviewers, JustVisitingUKgirl, evilbabycsh8(), and Nanners-77: You're the only ones who believe in me! ::tear tear::**


	6. Summer finds out

**Okay... let's get right to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own School of Rock! Just kidding. (That means I DON'T own School of Rock.)**

Chapter 5: Freddy

In the middle of Freddy kissing Katie, Zack threw open the door to Freddy's bedroom.

"Freddy! What are you doing? You know I like Katie!" Zack screamed at him.

"What?!?" Katie screamed back.

"How did you get into my house?" Freddy asked.

"I used the spare key!" Zack answered.

"And how long have you been out there?" Freddy asked.

"The whole time! I heard everything!" Zack replied.

"You like me!" Katie screamed, not being able to soak everything in at once.

"Yes Katie, I like you," Zack quieted down.

Zack moved toward Katie. He sat down next to her. He leaned in...

"Get away from my girlfriend!" Freddy screamed.

Katie smiled to herself. She had only dreamed of the day that Freddy would call her his girlfriend. When she came back from her daydream, she realized what was going on. Just as Zack's lips were about to touch hers, she pulled back.

"What are you trying to do?" she screamed in his ear.

Freddy started laughing at his best friend's expense.

"You're trying to kiss me in front of my boyfriend? How stupid can you get?" Katie continued.

_I love her so much._

At that moment, Katie pulled Freddy into a kiss.

Wow, she's a good kisser... 

Freddy's thoughts were interrupted by Zack trying to cover up his tears and the doorbell ringing at the same time. Zack ran out of the bedroom as Freddy and Katie went to get the door. Zack threw open the Jones's front door to find Summer waiting patiently to give Freddy a video he wanted to borrow. She saw Zack crying and Freddy with his arm around Katie's waist. She immediately freaked out.

"Oh my god! Why are you crying Zack?" she began. "And Freddy... and Katie... together? But Katie! You knew... never mind. And Zack you liked... and Freddy..."

"Summer, try to breathe deeply and make sentences out of your words," Katie said slowly.

Freddy tried to cover up a laugh. He had never seen Summer so overwhelmed.

"Okay," Summer breathed deeply. "I'll start from the beginning. One, why is Zack crying..."

"I am not crying!" Zack sniffled.

"Right, of course you're not," Summer said sympathetically. "Back to what I was saying. Two, why does Freddy have his arm around Katie. And three, I thought Zack liked Katie, not Freddy."

"Who wants to go first?" Freddy asked.

"I think I'll go home, see you tomorrow _Summer_," Zack said putting extra emphasis on how he didn't say bye to Katie and Freddy.

"Okay, I'll start, considering it was my fault," Katie began. She paused, clearly waited for someone to say something, "Freddy! Now you're supposed to say, 'No, it was my fault,' and I say, 'No, it was my fault,' and you say, 'It's my fault,' and I say, 'Okay, it was your fault.'"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Freddy replied.

"Yes it was, now tell Summer what happened," Katie demanded.

"Oh fine! Okay, here's what happened..." Freddy began.

"Start from the beginning," Summer said.

"Okay, I was born on..." Freddy started to say before interrupted.

"Freddy Jones, you know that's not what I meant!" Summer exclaimed.

"Fine, it started when Katie and I met. We both liked each other instantly. As we became closer as friends... well... we fell more and more in love," Freddy said.

He turned red. Summer looked surprised. Partially because she had never seen Freddy blush before, and partially because he had just admitted to loving Katie. Katie giggled quietly.

"So when my shoe broke after band practice..." Katie said.

"The stilettos that I always borrow?" Summer asked.

"No, the high heels that look SOOOOOO bad on me," Katie replied.

"Oh,"

"Anyway, I twisted my ankle so Freddy offered to let me ride on his back on the way home,"

"And you did!"

"Yea..."

"Punk rock Katie who manages to where black everyday rode on Spazzy Mcgee's back!"

"Yes I did okay?"

"Fine."

"Now back to what I was saying. Then he invited me to his house. And I went to his house, where I am now. But before I went to his house I heard him yell 'I love Katie!'"

"You yelled 'I love Katie!'"

"Ummm... yea," Freddy said embarrassed.

Summer looked disappointed.

This is so dumb... why do girls have to always fight over me? Oh yea, because I'm so good looking!

"Don't flatter yourself Jones!" Katie said as if she'd read his mind.

"How did you do that?" Freddy asked.

"I'm a girl, I can tell what you're thinking... and you said that out loud," Katie said matter-of-factly.

"Oops," Freddy said quietly.

Summer and Katie started laughing.

"Fine, we'll take this outside if you'd like," Summer said.

"Wonderful! Call me tomorrow Katie!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Oh, and by the way," Summer said as Freddy was closing the door. "I like you."

**Yet another cliffhanger! ::laughs evil laugh:: This chapter wasn't very good. But REVIEW!!! And you have to vote on which chapter goes next, Summer or Zack. So tell me which chapter you want to see and your wish is my command! Next chapter: Zack or Summer... you choose!**

**To my faithful reviewers (and the not so faithful ones, just kidding) ...**

**IluvRockN'Roll: No, that's not weird. The point is that Katie had no friends so she didn't want to go to Kindergarten. Then she met Freddy and she had a friend (plus she loved him) so she went to Kindergarten. Get it, got it, good!**

**Mellowyellow36: Of course you count; you just didn't review my last chapter. And thanks for believing in me.**

**Thedoorsrock: Thanks! And thanks for being THE ONLY ONE who voted on the band reunion thing.**

**JustVisitingUKgirl: Thanks for the review! Even though it wasn't supposed to be fluffy.**

**Wyverna: Even though you technically reviewed chapter 4, I'll thank you in this chapter since I wrote chapter 5 before you reviewed chapter 4. You know what I mean, right? Thanks!**

**Weirdo: Thanks for believing in me!**

**Lil-filly007: Thanks! But once again I say, the tempo is not supposed to be happy and fun, it's supposed to be TENSE!**

**Rupertsgirlie: I forgive you! I know you believe in me! And I agree, Freddy and Katie and Zack and Summer are meant to be. But I guess that's hypocritical because in Dear Diary (my other story), I put Freddy and Summer and Katie and Zack together.**

**Thanks again to everyone! Look at all the reviews I got! YAY! I feel so loved! **


	7. You like WHO?

**Yay! Despite the flamers I got from my new story (that I deleted because it sucked!), I am going to update this! Aren't I brave! Okay, so if it sucks, let me know and let me know what to improve! Thank you!**

Chapter 7: Summer

_Recap: "Oh, and by the way," Summer said as Freddy was closing the door. "I like you."_

"Whatever... wait... WHAT!!!" Freddy screamed.

"Yea, okay... I like you," Summer confessed.

"Is it because of my incredible hotness?" Freddy asked.

"Don't flatter yourself Jones," Summer said.

"Well, I don't like you. So... sorry..." Freddy said feeling bad about the way he had just said that. "I mean I love Katie! So sorry."

"It's okay. I knew you loved her."

"YOU KNEW! And you didn't tell me!" Katie screamed.

"Well I thought Spazzy would tell you when the time was right," Summer replied. "Right Mcgee? What would you have done to me if I told her you loved her?"

"Hold on... one thing at a time. How did you know I loved Katie?" he asked.

"I could see it in your eyes... I'm good like that," Summer answered.

"Oh, and if you would have told Katie... first I would have killed you. Then I would have been eternally grateful. Then I'd kill you again," Freddy said.

"For once, I'm the one who's confused," Summer said

"HEY!!!" Freddy and Katie replied in unison.

At that moment, Zack came out of his house and ran up to them. Summer, Freddy, and Katie all stared at him, wondering what was going on.

"I forgot my coat!" Zack answered the implied question.

"Oh!"

"Hey Sum, since you like Freddy and all, I thought you'd like to know that they were making out before. Without a thought of how you might feel," Zack said to Summer.

"Yea right!" Summer answered.

"Ask them!" Zack said.

Katie blushed and Freddy looked a little guilty.

"Oh my god! You didn't even care about how I might feel!" Summer yelled. "I'm going home!"

As Summer ran home, she could barely see through the tears. She couldn't believe what her best friend had done. Her BEST FRIEND! She decided she'd go to the place that she always had good times at. She decided to go to Hannah's. Hannah's was the place where all the kids in Horace Green High School went to hang out. She figured that she'd find someone to comfort her there. Little did she know, Zack, Freddy, and Katie were also headed there. All not knowing that the others were going.

Please review! And even if it sucks, tell me! The only way to face my fear of flamers is to get them. Right? Well hopefully, you all like me enough to not give me them!

**And thanks to my superfantabulicious (do you like the word I made up?) reviewers...**

**SweetTweet00: Thanks! You're superfantabulicious!**

**Evilbabycsh8: Thanks! You're superfantabulicious!**

**bLuEhEaVeN79: Thanks! You're superfantabulicious!**

**sofea ": Thanks! I did the Summer chapter! You were one of the only two who voted for either Summer or Zack. You're superfantabulicious!**

**Lil-filly007: Thanks! I did the Summer chapter! You were the other one of the only two who voted for either Summer or Zack. You're superfantabulicious!**

**Rupertsgirlie: Thanks! You're superfantabulicious!**

**IxSMILES: Ummmmmm... Thanks? You're superfantabulicious for reviewing anyway though!**

**x-comeonehome: Thanks! You're superfantabulicious!**


	8. At Hannah's

**Let's get right to the story.**

**Disclaimer: These things are so annoying! Since I have already forgotten this in the last chapter, this disclaimer disclaims all the chapters in this story.**

Chapter 8: Zack

_I bet I'll find a friend at Hannah's._

"I'm going out!" Zack screamed as he was walking out the door.

Zack was halfway out the door when he heard his mom's voice, "Where are you going?"

_Damn! I almost made it! _"To Hannah's."

"When will you be back?"

"Later."

"When later?"

"I'll call you when I figure it out."

"Fine. Who are you going with?"

"I'm going by myself. Is the interrogation over yet?"

"Fine, go."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Zack finally left his house and grabbed his bike out of the garage. He rode down a few blocks until he saw the neon sign. He walked into the arcade/diner and sat down at the counter. He immediately recognized the "bartender" as the keyboardist in School of Rock.

"Hey Lawrence! What's up?" Zack asked.

"Nothing much. What would you like?" Lawrence replied.

"Can I have a root beer?" asked Zack.

"Coming right up!" Lawrence said. "Hey, I saw Katie and Freddy before. Summer's here too I think."

"Shit!"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Hmmmmmmm... where shall I start? Freddy stole the girl of my dreams, Katie. And Summer... well Summer's just there."

"Ohhhhhhh... well maybe you should talk to them."

"No way. All I want is to talk to someone who understands my problem."

"What about Summer?"

"Summer? No!"

"Why not? Isn't she going through the same thing you're going through?"

"How did you know?"

"People come to me with their problems."

"Oh. Thanks!"

"Anytime... and that'll be $1."

"Oh, of course," Zack said while flipping through his wallet for a dollar bill. He pulled a dollar and fifty cents out of his wallet and set it down on the counter. "Thanks again!"

Zack ran across the room to see Freddy's arm around Katie in a booth, and Summer by herself in the next booth. She looked very lonely. He slid over next to her.

"What's up?" Zack asked.

"Don't play dumb Zackary Mooneyham! You know why I'm upset!" Summer screamed back at him.

"Okay, yes I do know why you're upset," Zack said while secretly thinking how pretty Summer looked when she was mad. _Whoa! Where did that thought come from?_

Summer looked at him. Secretly she was thinking how cute he was. Cuter than Freddy even. She was scared to think that she was getting a crush on Zack.

_I'm gonna make a move. Here goes nothing._

And he moved in to kiss her.

**Hahaha! Another cliffhanger! Review! Please! And since it's really stressful to have to update two stories, I will update both stories on the same day. Whichever one gets the most reviews by Friday, will be continued. The other one will be continued after the first one is finished. Next chapter: You decide! Summer, Freddy, or Katie?**

**To my loved reviewers!**

**Evilbabycsh8: Hmmmmm... no fight... nope. Sorry. And happy 13th.**

**X-comeonhome: He is nice. Just jealous. And flamers make me sad too.**

**Pyro and rock 'n' roll babe: Thanks!**

**SweetTweet00: What? I'm confused. As usual.**

**Lil-filly007: Thanks!**

**Brooke: Thanks!**

**Rupertsgirlie: Yay! You used my word! I feel loved!**

**Wyverna: She is all caught up in her emotions and stuff. At first she thinks that Katie felt sad about going out with Freddy. Then she realizes that Katie never even thought twice about it. So she's upset.**


	9. Rebound

**Okay, I wanted to choose a story to update and not update the other one... but I couldn't. So I'll update them both!**

Chapter 9: **(A/N: Hmmmm... well one person voted for Summer and one for Freddy so I'll make it fair and make it Katie)**

"Name two good chick drummers!" Freddy told Katie while sitting in a booth at Hannah's.

"Didn't we go through the same conversation in fifth grade?" Katie asked.

"Yea, but last time you said I don't have rhythm!"

"You don't!"

"Hey!"

"But I still love you!"

"Thank you!" Freddy exclaimed as he kissed Katie.

At that exact moment the heard some people talking in the booth behind them quite loudly.

"Freddy was my rebound guy... my rebound from you!" a girl said.

Freddy looked surprised when they mantioned his name. Katie just shrugged. They continued to listen.

"What? No way! I just started to like Katie cuz I thought you liked someone else!" a boy said.

Now it was Katie's turn to look surprised.

_Who could those people be? I think it's time to find out._

Freddy and Katie looked over the seat of the booth to see Summer and Zack making out in the booth behind Katie and Freddy. Katie looked at Freddy. He looked at her at the same time. The both shrugged and looked confused.

"I thought she liked me! Didn't she start crying or something after she found out I loved you? I'm confused. She liked Zack? I'M THE REBOUND GUY! Why am I the rebound guy? Why couldn't Zack be the rebound guy?" Freddy said.

"What? Didn't Zack like me? I've never been a rebound girl! Is that a good thing? He just started to like me because he thought Summer was taken. So he doesn't really like me! Is that a good thing or an insult?" Katie said at the same time.

Summer and Zack, hearing their names in the conversation behind them instantly turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Summer and Zack said at the same time to Freddy and Katie.

**Oh no! This is the second to last chapter! ::cries:: But I love this story! It's so much fun to write! Well the next chapter is the last chapter so I'm gonna make it the person that's my favorite. Freddy!**

**Cookies to all of my chapter 8 reviewers! (And if you don't like cookies, the dessert food of your choice!)**

**x-comeonhome: Thanks! And apparently Summer didn't slap Zack.**

**Wyverna: Thanks!**

**Brooke: Thanks!**

**Evilbabycsh8: What does your screenname mean? Just curious. And you bother me by email anyway. Just kidding. Oh, and thanks!**

**CuteLilDancer989676: Don't cry! And thanks!**

**Rupertsgirlie: Thanks... you're still superfantabulicious! And I know that those couple belong together.**

**Pyro and rock 'n' roll babe: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lil-filly007: Thanks! And it is easier to go back and look at what happened before when I can't remember.**


	10. Final Chapter!

**LAST CHAPTER!!! I'm gonna cry! I love this story! And my wonderful reviewers! First, can someone tell me what a Mary Sue is? A special thanks to Taylor because she helped me a lot with this story (and Dear Diary) and she always makes me feel like this is a really good story and I should continue it. Now everyone needs to let me know if I should write a SEQUEL, an EPILOGUE, or NONE of them. Your choice. I guess we should get right into the story...**

Chapter 10: The final chapter: Freddy **(A/N: This is a really short chapter because it's just like a summary. It's kind of like a monologue thing where Freddy is thinking this.)**

Wow! It's been only one week since Katie and I started going out, and we have already been on two double dates. With Summer and Zack of course. We sorted out the whole thing with who loved who.

You see Summer and Zack loved each other, but they both thought that the other one liked someone else. So they started liking Katie and I as someone to get their minds off the person that they actually loved.

When Summer and Zack met up at Hannah's, they realized that they still loved each other. Luckily, Zack made the first move. If he never tried to kiss Summer, they might have never ended up together.

As for Katie and I, the past week has been the best week of my life. I'm head over heels in love with Katie, and I'm pretty sure that she feels the same way. Hopefully we'll be together forever.

**That's it! Oh my god! It's over! The first story I ever started is over! Well please review! Thank you so much for being here with me for all 10 chapters of this story. I love you all!**

**To my wonderful reviewers:**

**Evilbabycsh8: Thanks!**

**kOmeTosEkIss: What is a Mary Sue?**

**X-comeonhome: Yea! I loved this story so much!**

**Rupertsgirlie: Did you know you have been one of the reviewers who reviewed the most? Thanks!**

**Zaris azira: Thanks! And I'll read it!**

**Lil-filly007: Thanks! I am a favorite? Oh my god! That is like my dream!**

**C-j dude: Thanks, but I already had this for the ending... good idea though!**

**Wyverna: Thanks!**

**Wheezy101: Thanks! I love Freddy!**


End file.
